


Little Drummer Boy

by qillerkueen



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!Freddie, Alpha!Jim, Alpha!Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta!Mary, Deacury, F/M, Fake Beta!Roger, Fluff, Freddie/Mary Implied Past Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega!John, Omega!Roger, Omegaverse, Punishment, implied past relationship, vague smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qillerkueen/pseuds/qillerkueen
Summary: Maylor A/B/O Universe!For most of his life, Roger was told he was a Beta. At birth, his parents, both Alphas, denied a test, for they wanted to see what he was when he grew older. They told him he was a Beta, and he believed them.That is, until he met Brian May.(This book was partially inspired by other Maylor Omegaverse stories!)





	1. Explaining the Story

let me start off by saying that THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, IT’S SIMPLY AN EXPLANATION OF THIS STORY AND THE A/B/O UNIVERSE

a/b/o stands for alpha-beta-omega!

being an alpha means you're the dominant one.   
being a beta means you're an average joe and you're as close to being a normal human as you can get.  
being an omega means you're submissive, you're owned by your alpha, your dominant

alphas and omegas are typically the ones to form relationships and mate. alphas and betas can also mate, but betas and omegas cannot (it's very rare). betas typically mate and breed with other betas.

males can get pregnant! but not give birth. all male successful male pregnancies end with c-sections, because the uterus is in a different place, and biological/typical anatomical males do not have vaginas. however, the male’s breast do enlarge to breastfeed their offspring

what is a heat?

a heat is when the omega is most fertile! if an omega as an alpha, they mate and have sex, and sometimes try for a pregnancy. alphas are meant to take care of their omegas during heat- bringing them food and water. being an unclaimed omega during heat is dangerous and can lead to rape or abuse - due to hormones (and the smell of hormones) being released from the omega. alphas will chase after the omega if they smell the hormones. alphas can and may fight other alphas during a claimed omega’s heat, mainly due to possessiveness and jealousy.

during a heat, omegas self-lubricate.  
there are pills that are available to stop heats if the omega desires so.  
omegas also have birth control available to them.

rules and rights   
omegas have very little legal rights. when claimed, every decision is made by the alpha. if the alpha chooses to do so, they can ask their omega for their input, but they are not obligated to do so.  
alphas can set rules for their omega in their own home and in public. this can range from nudity to titles and can include where and when the omega sits.  
it is typical and respectful for omega to refer to their alpha in public by calling them Alpha, Master, Sir, Mistress, and sometimes even Lord. if kinky, they can go in other directions  
alphas can demand their omega for sex anytime they want, and omegas are not meant to deny it. if the alpha is kind, they will ask instead of demand

about this story

in my story, there will be no detailed rape or sexual abuse of any kind. it may be implied, though. there will always be warnings before each chapter begins. i will let you know where you can skip to if topics such as abuse or rape make you uncomfortable. but like i said, nothing of the sort will be detailed at all

the most detailed thing will most likely be punishment between alphas/omegas and fighting between alphas, and it may end in some blood mention, but nothing worse than a nosebleed. mind you, alphas are dominant and possessive.

there is mention of alcohol and implied alcoholism and implied drug usage.

(this page will be updated and edited as the story goes on)

i hope you all enjoy this story as much as i’m going to enjoy writing it!


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about Roger

For most of his life, Roger Taylor was told he was an ordinary Beta. He was told by his Alpha parents, and he believed them. Why wouldn’t he? He often questioned his parents’ relationship, how it worked when they were both Alphas. His father replied with, “If a man is a true alpha, he won’t care how alpha a female is- he’ll just see her as a woman.” Roger accepted that answer.

 

Roger had always been homeschooled, along with his sister, never setting foot near a grammar, secondary or high school. His sister, Clare, was also a Beta. A true Beta, but Roger didn’t know that.

 

They grew up in a farm just a few miles north of King’s Lynn, Norfolk, England. Roger was isolated from the rest of the world while growing up, but he never acted any differently than a normal child who grew up surrounded by other children.

 

Roger going to college was an idea that terrified his parents. When Roger brought up going to college, his parents either said no or quickly changed the subject, ignoring what their son had said altogether. He always shrugged it off, not questioning it after.

 

Growing up, Roger was very fond of music and playing instruments. He first learned the ukulele, being intrigued by its small size. He then moved to acoustic and electric guitar, becoming bored with them. When he was 13, his father bought him a drum set. Roger immediately became enamored with the instrument, never letting go of his drumsticks. The blond had a natural ability. He now had something to fill his long and boring summer days.

 

It was June of 1967 and Roger was nearing the ripe age of 18, the right age to head off to college and start his independent adult life. He planned to go to college and start a career, something small but stable. Roger was unsure of what his major would be. He wanted something that would turn into a successful and money-filled career.

 

Roger went downstairs to his parents and asked a very innocent question, “What type of career pays the most? And if not the most- what pays well?”

 

The alphas sat in silence for a moment, thinking. It was his mother that spoke up first, “Medical jobs pay very well. Doctors, surgeons, dentists…”

 

Roger smiled and thanked them, returning back to his room upstairs. He relaxed on his bed, resting against the wall. He was intrigued about being a surgeon but decided that all the blood and body parts weren’t for him. He then thought about being a doctor, but the thought of having to tell patients bad news was also a turn-off.

 

“ _ Dentistry it is… _ ” Roger quietly said to himself.

 

If he were to go to college, it would have to be in London. It’s the country’s capital, its bound to have good colleges and good people, right? So Roger set off and began researching colleges, settling on London Hospital Medical College. The excited young male quickly applied to the school and began to read books about dentistry, all while right under his parents’ nose. He kept this entire thing a secret, only planning on telling them the day he was leaving in mid-September. He trusted his sister with his life, but he hadn’t even told her yet. It would be a surprise to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is, the first chapter. i'm very excited for this and i hope you are too!


End file.
